Picture to Burn
by cr0ssmyheartx0
Summary: “Stop Reid.” I wasn’t yelling anymore. “Just...go.” I sighed and hung my head in defeat. “This isn’t working, we can’t...we can’t do this to each other anymore.” He looked like he was about to protest. “It’s over.” ReidOC
1. Watch Me Strike A Match

**Title:** Picture to Burn 

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. So don't sue. Thanks. )

**A/N:** The idea of this fic is based _loosely_ on the song Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift, which she owns, not me. And when I say loosely, I mean barely. I was listening to the song, got one idea which ended up developing into this which doesn't really follow the lyrics, which is why I cut out most of the lyrics. Well hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! )

**PS...** This is my first time writing something in first person POV, so I hope it turned out alright.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Watch Me Strike a Match

_To state the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me..._

"Get the fuck out of my room!" I screamed at my stupid boyfriend. When he made no move to leave, I picked up the nearest thing (which happened to be a picture of us) and threw it at his head.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelled, ducking the picture frame which hit the wall behind his head and crashed to the floor. Damn him and his quick reflexes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" His blue eyes were blazing.

"Shut the fuck up, Reid!" Why wouldn't he just leave? How much do I have to scream and how many things do I have to throw at him before he will just go? "Get out now!"

"I can't believe all of this because you're fucking jealous!" My arm paused in mid-air, about to throw one of my school shoes at him.

"WHAT?" Was he being serious?

"That's what this is all about, Hannah. You saw me talking to Carla D'Angelo right?"

"More like I saw you making out with Carla D'Angelo!"

"Ouch! Stop throwing shit!" I smirked, a habit I had picked up from being around him so much. I had hit him in the shoulder with my shoe. Good. "I wasn't fucking making out with her, you're fucking nuts!"

"Oh? Then what happened? You guys were talking and then you slipped and you're tongue _accidentally_ landed in her fucking mouth?!" He went to say something, but I cut him off quickly, I wasn't interested in anything he had to say. "Save it, Reid! We're done! I've put up with enough of your bullshit, more then I ever should have!"

"Oh, cause you are just oh-so-innocent in this fucking scenario, aren'tcha sweet pea?" Ugh, he always called me some stupid pet name when we were fighting. He knows how much I hate that.

"I'm not the one cheating on my girlfriend here, buddy." I challenged.

"Yeah, right. I saw you and Abbott this morning!" I froze. Shit. "Exactly."

"Stop Reid." I wasn't yelling anymore. "Just...go." I sighed and hung my head in defeat. "This isn't working, we can't...we can't do this to each other anymore." He looked like he was about to protest. "It's over."

* * *

It had been four hours since I had broken up with Reid. It was the longest we had been broken up in over seven months. It was also the longest four hours of my life.

Reid and I, we had the worst possible relationship any couple could possibly have. See, Reid's not exactly the 'relationship' type. Honestly, I don't even know why he had asked me to be his girlfriend to begin with. He's your typical seventeen year old male; all he thinks about is sex, food, his truck, sex, his friends, swimming, and sex. I think he expected that if he had asked me out, I would gladly let him in my pants, and I had a feeling that was the only reason he wanted to date me to begin with. But I made it clear to him from the beginning that it wouldn't be happening until I was ready, not when he wanted me to be.

Reid is a bit of a sex fiend, and a couple of months into our relationship he had started cheating on me. Whatever, I guess his hand just wasn't enough anymore. But instead of crying about it and breaking up with him, I decided it would be better just to spite him. So I went out and found the one person in this world that Reid truly hated, Aaron Abbott. I made out with him behind Nicky's a few night's later, knowing that Reid would know within an hour. And soon it became like a routine for us. Reid would sleep with some skank from school, and after I found out, I'd make out with Aaron in public to make sure he would end up finding out about it. It never went farther with Aaron then kissing though, I mean if I wasn't gonna have sex with my boyfriend, why would I with him? And honestly, if Reid had just been patient and kept it in his pants, it probably wouldn't have been much longer that I would have held out on him, but I wasn't about to give him what he wanted when he was cheating on me. No fucking way.

Then, every once in a while, we'd call each other out on our loyalty, and it would end up being this huge fight where hurtful insults were thrown around along with heavy objects. Normally, it would end with one of us storming out on the other. Other times, we would attract the attention of others, nine out of ten times Reid's best friend, Tyler Simms, and he would come in and separate us. An hour later, after we had cooled down a bit, we'd find each other and make up and 'forget about it'.

But this time, I don't know. I guess I just realized how much of a toll this relationship was taking on me emotionally. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair...to either of us and one of us had to make the final move. And I decided that I was gonna do it now, before we ended up totally hating each other after it was all over.

* * *

Later that night, I had driven to the Dells and started my own small, little bon fire. I sat in the sand in front of it, a shoe box next to me filled with pictures, letters, birthday and anniversary cards, and other stuff I had collected over the last seven months. I pulled something from the box, without bothering to look. It ended up being the card Reid had given me on Valentine's day. I threw it into the fire. The next thing that came from the box was the picture that had been in the frame I had thrown at him earlier. I looked at the faces smiling back happily at me. We were looking up at the camera, Reid had his arm tightly around my neck and was wearing that stupid smile that made me weak in the knees. God, he was so beautiful.

"So Reid wasn't lying when he said you guys were really done." I looked up to see Tyler Simms staring down at me. I nodded, looking at the picture one more time before tossing it into the fire. He sat down next to me, the shoe box between us.

"What's up, Ty?" I asked tossing a few more pictures into the fire and watching them shrivel and burn.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." This is why I loved Tyler, I had broken up with his best friend and he wanted to see if I was okay.

I pulled my jacket tighter around my body. "I'm fine." Tyler and I had been friends since we had been assigned to be lab partners in AP Bio Junior year. After a few months of talking in class, we had ended up meeting up at Nicky's one night. That's when I was formerly introduced to the other three Sons of Ipswich, Reid included. To be perfectly honest, I had been crushing on Tyler up until that night. Then Reid came into the picture, turned on the charm and had me, hook, line, and sinker. Sometimes I wish I had just tried to see where things would have gone with me and Tyler. I mean honestly, I doubt I wouldn't have even went through half the shit I went through with Reid. But at the same time, things happen for a reason right? And I think we were just meant to be really good friends.

"How'd you even know I was here?" I suddenly asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't, I was driving past and saw your car parked up by the road." Of course he would have, it was a one of the main roads that went through Ipswich. "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." I mustered up the best smile I could give him.

"Thanks, but..."

"You just wanna be alone right now?" He finished for me. I nodded. "I understand, you're not gonna be that much longer though, right?"

I shook my head. "No, half an hour at the most probably."

"Alright, then I'll head back to the dorms." He got up and put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. "Just text me when you get back, it's pretty late and this isn't exactly the safest part of town." I just nodded.

"Thanks Ty, I'll talk to you later." I watched him head back towards the road and turned back towards the fire. I looked from the fire to the shoe box before grabbing it and tossing the whole thing in. I sat there and watched as the good memories of Reid smoldered in the fire. I sighed. Why couldn't I have something from the bad ones in there instead?

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._


	2. Yeah, You Graduated

**Title:** Picture To Burn

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** You know the deal, I don't own anything. (

**A/N:** Credit for the title of this chapter/lyrics in it goes to Aly & AJ and their song _Division_. I know it's not a song of exactly how Reid would be seeing things, but I don't know to me it just fit...but yea, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added an alert for this story! You guys really make my day...and it definitely makes me more motivated to write...so keepem coming! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Yeah, You Graduated.

_(**Reid's POV**)_

_You chose to surrender  
the best thing that's happened to you  
What were you missing?  
Were you just tripping?  
Running away from your fear  
was the best you could do  
You made this decision  
You chose our division_

"Here ya go." I looked up from my pillow and quickly caught the brown paper bag Tyler had thrown at me. Thank God for my quick reflexes.

"Thanks, man." I said opening the bag to inspect the contents. Yes, two cheeseburgers and a large fries. I took them out of the bag and opened them to make sure they had what I wanted on them. What the hell? They're practically cold as ice. "Hey, what took you so long? It doesn't take almost an hour to pick up food from Nicky's."

Tyler looked up from his own food. "I made a pit stop at the Dells." He took a bite of his burger.

The Dells? What? "What? Why?" I asked confused.

"I saw Hannah's car parked up by the road, I wanted to make sure she was okay." He said after taking another bite of his food.

Whoa. Back up. "Who was she at the Dells with?" I felt something...like...anger...surge through me. I swear to God if she was with Abbott I'll fucking _kill_ him.

"No one. She was by herself." I felt relief flood through me. But what was Hannah doing at the Dells this late by herself. And why is Tyler being so fucking evasive about it. Baby Boy better start talking.

"Why was she by herself? Doesn't she know that's not the best place to be by yourself in the middle of the night?" I felt another emotion flood through me, jeez, is this what happens when you date a girl for seven months and then break up with her? You turn into one? This is bull shit.

"She was burning a bunch of pictures and cards and stuff." She was burning pictures? Pictures of us? Was I really that bad of a boyfriend? Suddenly Tyler's phone went off. I watched him pull it out of his pocket, read what I guessed to be a text message and type something back and put it back into his pocket. "She's back here at the dorm's."

Good, she's okay. "Yeah, whatever." Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"You don't care anymore?" I shot him a dirty look. Of course I didn't care. Why should I if she didn't care enough to keep pictures of us and letters and cards I wrote for her? I mean me. _Reid-fucking-Garwin_. I don't write love letters. Ever. Fuck that. I only did it cause I thought she'd finally give it up if I did. See how well that worked out for me? "Reid?" Shit, I forgot Tyler was here.

"Of course I don't care. Why would I anyways?"

"Because you dated her for, oh, I don't know, seven months?" Tyler snapped at me.

"Yeah, if you could call it dating."

"You know, soon you're gonna realize what you had," Tyler said grabbing his jacket. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "and you're gonna wanna kill yourself for being the asshole who screwed up." He headed towards the door.

"Did you forget that she broke up with me?!" I said to the closing door of our dorm room.

_Congratulations  
Now you are free  
You have earned your degree  
Yeah, you graduated  
This is your last separation from me._

You know that feeling you get, that nagging in the back of your mind when someone says something to you and you think about it too much? Well that's what I'm experiencing with the words Tyler said to me last night. How had I screwed up? I mean, she broke up with me, right? Her decision, not like I could've done anything to change it. Besides, now I'm a free man. I can do what I want, _who_ I want, when I want, and not have to worry about her finding out and bitching about it later. Perfect...I think...

"What the fuck, Reid?" I had missed my fifth shot in a row. Dammit. "What hell is wrong with you tonight?" I rolled my eyes at Pogue. I wonder if I could get Nicky to sell me some beer tonight

"Shut the fuck up and shoot." He shot and missed. Fuck, he was worse then Baby Boy.

"What's wrong, Garwin?" Oh he is definitely the LAST person I wanted to see right now. "You know, now that you and Hannah are done, I can't wait to get her against my wall and fuck the shit outta her." I felt my eyes turn black as rage surged through my body. "She won't be able to walk straight for days." It was only Pogue's hand on my shoulder that got me to come back to my senses.

"Not like that, Reid" He warned in a hushed whisper and I let my eyes quickly fade back to their natural blue. Then I turned around and punched Aaron Abbott as hard as I could in the jaw. I watched him stumble back and was about to go after him when a smaller person got in between us.

"Reid, stop." She pushed her auburn bangs out of her eyes as she held a hand up in front of me.

"Hannah, if you heard what he said about--" Her green eyes met mine.

"It doesn't matter." She said, trying to dismiss it as if she didn't care. But I knew she did, I know her better then that. "It's not your place to fight for me...not anymore."

"OUT!" I saw Nicky standing a few feet away, baseball bat in hand. "Now Reid!"

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered grabbing my jacket off the back of a chair.

_There'll be no more trying again  
No more coming back  
No more forgiving you  
No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different  
By using Division_

I leaned up against the back wall of Nicky's, cigarette in hand. I didn't realize how much I missed smoking until now. I took a long drag before blowing smoke up into the air above my head.

"You started again already?" I snapped my head in the direction her voice had come from. There she stood, hands dug deep into the pockets of the leather jacket I had gotten her for her birthday four months ago. And she was wearing her favorite pair of faded jeans. I loved when she wore them, seeing as they were nice and tight, especially in the area behind her.

I shrugged "No reason not to anymore." I took another drag.

"Ugh." She moved towards me and grabbed the cigarette from me, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it with her left boot. My eyes narrowed and I glared at her. She didn't seem phased by it "I'm not gonna let you kill yourself in front of me."

"What do you want, Han?" She sighed, burying her hands once more into the pockets of her jacket.

"I'm sorry...if what I said in there was..." I could tell she was trying to pick her words carefully. "...harsh..." I laughed. Was she on drugs?

"You think that bothered me?" I laughed again. She sighed and ran a hand threw her long hair. I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Okay, ya know what? Never mind, Reid." She turned to head back into the bar. No!

_Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew  
Why they are going  
To this party I'm throwing  
They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you  
To get back together  
Well how about never?  
_

"Wait!" Shit. I gotta start thinking before I speak. She stopped, and slowly turned around. "I...I was just...look what he said, it was really degrading to you." I swear I saw the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. "Its just...it wasn't right, and he shouldn't be talking about you like that." Dammit, since when do I get tongue tied around a girl? But she's not just any girl I guess...No! Reid, she's just like any other girl, who gives a shit what she thinks or what anyone says about her.

"I appreciate it, but I don't want you getting into a fight with Aaron because of it." She said and I watched tug at her bottom lip with her teeth. God, how I wanted to kiss her... "We broke up, it's not your responsibility to defend my honor anymore."

"Shut up." I stepped closer to her.

"What?"

"Just shut up." I grabbed her and pulled her to me, crashing our lips together. I felt her respond back and her arms went around my neck.

_You're gonna miss me, bad  
So funny I had to laugh  
You did this to you  
Yeah, you did_

I let my hands slide down her sides, and rest on her hips as I pulled her flush against me.

Suddenly she was pulling away. "Stop, Reid!" She was breathless, and I smirked to myself. "You can't do that anymore!" She said once she had regained her composure.

"Why not?"

"Because! Don't you get it Reid?" Here she was, frustrated with me, again. "We're broken up! Done! Over! You can't just kiss me anymore! It doesn't work like that!" She stood with her hand on her hips in front of me. My smirk grew wider. She looked so hot when she was mad. "Just forget!" She threw hands up in the air and I watched as she turned and headed back into Nicky's. I sighed miserably. I seriously don't understand what the hell is wrong with her...or me for that matter. Ugh. This sucks...I hate when Tyler's right.

_Congratulations  
You've graduated  
You finally got your degree  
in your last separation from me  
Congratulations  
You've graduated  
To being alone by yourself  
Let me throw you a party, farewell,  
Farewell, farewell, farewell, farewell well, well, well..._


	3. You're A Million Miles To Close For Comf

**Title:** Picture To Burn

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything remotely related to the Covenant. Only my OCs and a copy of the movie on DVD. )

**A/N:** So, this chapter is pretty long, and I'm not exactly sure if I'm happy with it fully. I don't know, I'm never really happy with anything I write, so I guess I'll get over it lol. But thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts, I really appreciate and love the feedback! So enjoy the chapter and review! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** You're A Million Miles Too Close.

(_**Hannah's POV**_)

"Again Davis!" I groaned and stood up, dusting my hands off. "You're gonna practice that routine until you get that landing down!" I watched as Coach Muniz wrote something down on her clip board and looked back at me. "Start her music again, Jenna. Get in position Davis!"

I scrambled to the other edge of the mat. I heard the opening of my music start up and waited for my cue. As soon as it came up I ran and started my routine. I had to get it perfect this time, I was not about to stay here all night when I had a ton of homework to do. I managed to stick my end landing perfectly, not faltering once. I smiled at Coach.

"How was that?"

"Better, not up to par for you though." I frowned as she walked over to me. "Hannah," She started quietly, "I don't know if your breakup with that Garwin boy had anything to do with your less-then-perfect performance today,"

"What? How'd you-" She waved a hand dismissing my question.

"The whole school knows, honey." I sighed dramatically. One of the 'benefits' of dating a Son of Ipswich was that everyone knew you're business, even the teachers and coaches. "But, you can not let it affect you in here." Here we go, another lecture. "You are one of my most talented gymnasts Hannah. You know that our next competition is in less then a week and I recently learned that some scouts from a few different college's are going to be there," My eyes widened slightly. This was news to me. Big news. "and I know how much you want that scholarship to UCLA."

"You're right. I promise, tomorrow I'll be one-hundred and ten percent." This was my future we were talking about, I couldn't let some stupid breakup with some stupid boy fuck it up.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." She turned from me and blew her whistle. I put a hand up to my left ear, I wish she had warned me she was gonna do that. "Okay, great work today ladies! Practice is over, hit the showers!" All the girls on the team seemed to sigh in relief, practice had run at least half an hour long today because of me and my shitty work.

"So, I heard some things today," I looked up to see my best friend and room mate, Rachael Webber, standing over me, her blonde hair wet and she was half dressed in her school uniform. She was on the gymnastics team with me, it was how we met freshmen year here.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Bobby likes it." She winked at me.

"Oh, ewe." I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Anyways, so what'd you hear now?" I pulled a green tank top over my head.

"Well, first I heard that you threw yourself at Reid and begged him to take you back," I rolled my eyes as she continued, "then I heard that you guys screwed against the back wall of Nicky's," Again I rolled my eyes, people were just ridiculous. "and finally I heard that you guys got into a big fight and you slapped him silly."

"That's all so ridiculous, you told everyone who said those things they weren't true, right?" Rachael smiled innocently. I knew that smile. "Rachael..."

"I did, I did...well, at least the first two I did." She smiled devilishly and I groaned.

"Oh Ray! Now I'm gonna have him come around crying that I told everyone I bitched him out." Reid wouldn't likely let this little blow to his ego go on, especially when it wasn't true.

"Whatever, he deserves it anyways." She started buttoning up the white dress shirt that was part of our uniform. "But, I need the room for about...an hour or two?" She questioned, batting her big blue eyes at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I've got a crap load of homework and studying to do." I stood up and pulled on my favorite black Victoria's Secret sweat pants. "But I'll be back by eight." I watched her nod her head happily.

"Okay, thank you Han!" She quickly hugged me before grabbing her bag and heading towards the locker room door.

"And stay off my bed!" I called after her. I swear if I ever catch her and Bobby making out on my bed again, I'll strangle them.

* * *

An hour and a half later I was sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the Leslie Danvers Library. Money for it to be built had been donated by Caleb's Great-Grandmother decades ago, and in turn they had named it after her. Everything in it was so lavish. From the thirty or so brand new, flat screen computers that lined the outer perimeter of the large room, to the lush deep green carpet on the floor, and the intricate chandeliers on the ceiling, everything about this library screamed 'high class'. Reid had told me once that Caleb's mother donated to the school annually just to make sure the library had nothing missing and was always up-to-date with the newest technology available.

I had my feet up on the small table in front of me, with my unnecessarily large Physics book in my lap. I re-read something I had wrote in my notebook, then re-read the short passage in the textbook and realized I had wrote down the completely wrong answer to the question. I groaned in frustration and forcefully scribbled out the words I had written in my book.

"Whoa, what'd the book ever do to you?" I heard someone question from above me. What was he doing here? In the library no less?

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked, half joking, as I sat up and put my books on the table in front of me. I heard him laugh slightly and watched as he sat in the chair across from me.

"No, just here for a book actually." He held up the book in his hand and my eyebrows shot up in speculation.

"You expect me to believe that you, Reid Garwin, are here, in the library, for a book?" I laughed at the idea, it was just too outrageous.

"Well you see, I lost my American History textbook, and seeing how Tyler is so smart and in some stupid AP Euro History class, we don't have the same book." I rolled my eyes, leave it to Reid to lose a school textbook. "Which means that I can't steal his book to study for the chapter test I have tomorrow, and believe it or not I do want to pass." I shook my head in slight amusement.

"Oh, I'm sure." I teased. He smiled at me, then his face suddenly turned serious.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk? Maybe talk about some things?" He asked, unsure. I hesitated for a moment, this might not be the greatest idea.

"Reid, I don't know..." I started.

"C'mon Han, I'll walk you back to the dorms." I sighed and stood up, pulling on my sweater and grabbing my bag and books.

"Okay, you win." I followed him out of the library and towards the outside doors. "What'd you wanna talk about?" I asked as we started through the courtyard. I watched him stop and it seemed like he was thinking of what to say first.

"I...Hannah, I miss you." I looked away, I really couldn't do this right now. "Hannah..."

"Stop Reid." I still wasn't looking at him. I felt his fingers grip my chin gently and he moved my head so I was looking at him. "Reid..." He had gotten extremely close to me, and I could smell his cologne, the only cologne he ever wore, something he mixed on his own he said. It was uniquely Reid. And it was starting to make me dizzy. He was getting way to close for comfort.

"Baby, why can't we just...be together again?" He asked, his hand slowly caressing my cheek. I involuntarily leaned into his touch and closed my eyes.

"Please don't do this..."

"Why? Hannah, I know you care about me, and whether you want to believe it or not, I care about you too." He paused and stepped closer to me, if that was even possible. "More then you could ever know." He had to stop talking, he was slowly pulling down all of my walls and defenses.

"Reid we fought so much..." I tried arguing weakly.

"But when we weren't fighting, Hannah, we were great together." His hand abandoned my cheek and I felt it move down to my neck, he really knew exactly what to do to get in my head. He leaned his forehead against mine, but I kept my eyes closed, I knew looking into those blue eyes of his would be my downfall. And apparently he knew that too. "Look at me." He commanded softly, his hand caressing my neck. I hesitated, I couldn't let him win. I had to be strong. "Hannah, open those pretty green eyes for me baby." I felt his forehead leave mine and soon felt his lips there instead. My eyes shot open and found his in an instant.

Before I even knew what I was doing, my hands were on his face, pulling him towards me, and our lips met in a gentle kiss. One of his arms slid around my waist and pulled my body against his as we continued kissing softly. After a while we pulled away, our foreheads pressed together, trying to catch our breath.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Reid said and chuckled softly and I shook my head and pulled away from him. I definitely should not have just done that.

"Reid, its not that its hard," I started and he made a move to pull me back towards him. "No, Reid we shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Don't say that Hannah."

"Reid, we cant just get back together after everything."

"Why not?!" I could tell he was getting frustrated, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Because Reid!" God, how many times did I have to explain this to him?! "If we get back together, things will just go right back to the way they were, and I cant handle that anymore!" I backed about a foot away from him and put my hands on my hips.

"I promise, no more fighting, no more cheating, no more nothing!" He tried to negotiate. I wasn't buying it though. Not anymore.

"Yeah, Reid?! Well what happens when I decide that I still don't want to have sex with you? Hmmm? What then? You expect me to believe that you're just gonna wait for me to be ready this time? Cause you did a damn good job last time, right?!" I could feel the tears coming, and I tried my hardest to keep them at bay. I refused to let him see me cry.

"What the fuck is the big deal, Hannah?" Reid asked me, throwing his arms into the air. "It's _just_ sex. What the fuck is the big deal about it?! I care about you, you care about me, we should be having sex! It's not that big of a fucking deal!" I looked at him for a moment after he said that and then I slapped him. Hard.

"You have got to be kidding me Reid!" I yelled at him as he gaped at me in shock. He was pissed, I could tell, but I didn't care. I still couldn't believe he had just said that to me. "Do you wanna know why I wouldn't sleep with you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't wait for him to answer. "It's because I didn't trust you." I said quietly, and I watched the emotion on his face change from fury to confusion.

"What?" He gently rubbed a hand over the cheek that was red from my hand. "Why would you date me if you didn't trust me?"

"I wanted to give you a chance, Reid." My voice was still quiet. I never thought I would be having this conversation with him. "I liked you, and I wanted to see if you really liked me too, or if you just wanted in my pants. I was so close to caving, Reid, and then I found out you slept with Kelsey Gregory and I just couldn't do it. I wouldn't let myself." I wiped at my eyes, at the tears I knew were falling from them. "I did almost everything with you. I never left you...in need, but it wasn't enough for you. You just needed sex, had to have it, and I refused to let myself just be another one of those girls, Reid." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, I knew I was starting to ramble on. "So that's it." I said, bending down to pick up my bag and my books that I had dropped on the ground sometime earlier, I couldn't exactly remember when. This whole thing was starting to become one big blur. "I didn't trust you, and I still don't. That's why I cant get back together with you." I chanced one more look into his eyes, and saw that they were full of hurt, and something else, maybe regret? I wasn't sure. I turned and headed towards the Dorm House, and then I stopped and turned back towards him. "And just for your information, Reid, it wasn't just sex to me. It was so much more." With that said, I ran back to the dorms, before he had the chance to say anything else, or see just how much of a wreck I really was at the moment.


	4. Both Of Us Broken, Caught In The Moment

**Title:** Picture To Burn

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not The Covenant, or any of those delicious actors that stared in it, just the character(s) I made up. So no suing please.

**A/N:** Well I am pretty pleased with how quickly I managed to get this next chapter up, hahaha. Thank for the reviews on the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one, and don't forget to review!!! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Both Of Us Broken, Caught In The Moment.

( _**Hannah's POV**_ )

I locked myself in the bathroom of my dorm room as quietly as I could in the state that I was. When I had got to the room, I found Rachael and Bobby sound asleep in Rachael's bed and I really didn't want to wake them with my stupid Reid drama. I leaned against the hard wood door and tried to control my erratic breathing. I ran all the way from the courtyard to the dorms, afraid of what would happen if Reid had caught up to me. Not that I was afraid he would hurt me or anything, not physically at least, I just wanted to avoid another confrontation with him, I couldn't handle another one. Not tonight at least.

I couldn't believe I had just said all of those things to Reid. I just...couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to hurt him...but I needed him to understand why I couldn't be with him anymore because he obviously didn't get it. Reid's a good guy, deep down, under all of that bad boy bullshit he piles on to keep his reputation intact. Many people wouldn't believe it, but he does have a soul and a heart, a good one at that. He only shows it to the people who he cares about because he knows they wont judge him for it.

And I really do care about him, I'm head-over-heels in lo-never mind that. It hurt to know I couldn't go to him, kiss him, lay around with him and watch corny chick flicks that I know he hates but only watches because I insist on it...I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears again, and I slid my way down to the floor, head in my hands.

A moment later there was a knock at the door. "Hannah? Are you in there?" It was Rachael. I let out a muffled 'yes', but I'm sure she couldn't understand. "Han, open the door, let me in." I unlocked the door and moved to the wall next to it. I heard the door open and close, and felt her sit down next to me. I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Reid?" She questioned. I nodded. "What happened?" I looked up at her and started to explain the whole Reid fiasco that had just taken place.

"And then I turned around and ran." I finished and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, at least you got your feelings out in the open, right?." She said as I stared at a broken tile on the floor. "Now maybe he'll leave you alone." She paused for a moment. "Does he know, Hannah?" I knew exactly what she was asking about.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Han, maybe if you told him he'd be more underst-" I quickly cut her off.

"No, it probably won't make a difference, not now at least." I ran a hand down the side of my face. "He probably hates me." I muttered miserably. I wanted to be friends with him still, but I doubt that would happen now. I had made sure of that. I'm so stupid. I sighed and looked at Rachael for some kind of hope, my eyes begging her to tell me that I was talking nonsense and of course he doesn't hate me.

"Maybe right now he does," Great, so much for that. I groaned in defeat. "But once the hurt wears off, I'm sure he'll come around." She tried to make me feel better about it. But we both knew the truth. This was Reid Garwin we were talking about. He didn't let getting hurt go too easily.

( _**Tyler's POV**_ )

What the hell is going on? I was walking down the hall towards my dorm when I heard a whole bunch of loud, angry noises. And it was coming from the room I shared with Reid. It sounded like lots of things breaking, shattering, ripping, I could tell it was utter chaos in there and I wasn't even in the room yet.

I warily opened to door to find Reid standing in the middle, his back to me with random things flying all over the place. Books, shoes, clothes, lamps, my laptop, anything that wasn't nailed to the floor was flying across the room hitting the walls and breaking. Wait...my laptop?! I quickly closed the door. The last thing any of us needed was someone randomly walking past and seeing school text books flying around on their own.

"Reid?" I questioned cautiously. He turned to me, his eyes black as night. He looked absolutely furious. I've known him my whole life and I don't think I've ever seen him look as mad as he does at the moment. "Everything okay?" I asked as I side stepped one of the shelves that normally held part of my DVD collection as it came flying at my head. "REID!" I yelled. He was breathing heavy, but everything seemed to be slowing down and soon, there was nothing left but the debris of Reid's little temper tantrum. I didn't try talking to him again until his eyes had went back to their natural blue color. When I was sure there would be no more destruction coming from him, I let my own eyes fall black momentarily and the whole room went back to the way it had been when I had left earlier to get something to eat with Pogue and Kate. "What happened?" I tried again. I had a feeling I knew who had made Reid flip out like this, but I wasn't exactly sure why.

"She's such a stupid bitch!" He exclaimed, his eyes finding a picture of him and Hannah that had been on his dresser. He grabbed it and threw it at a garbage can by the desk, knocking it over. I nodded slowly and waited for him to continue. "Tyler, I put myself out there." He started, tearing his eyes from the fallen garbage can to look at me. "I put myself out there, I told her how I feel, and you know what she tells me?" He asked, his voice raising slightly. I shook my head. "She tells me she doesn't _trust_ me." He laughed manically. Oh boy, this was not good.

"Did she say why she doesn't trust you?" I wasn't sure if I should exactly be asking him this. I waited for his reaction. He threw his arms up in the air.

"I don't fucking know, man. She wasn't making any sense, she rambles when she's upset." He sat down on his bed, kicking his math text book pretty hard. I watched as it flew across the floor and into the bathroom. "Something about sex," He continued, "about how she never trusted me because of my reputation, how I only asked her out because I wanted to fuck her...I don't fucking know." He stood up again, and ran his hands through his hair. "I mean, why the fuck would she date me if she didn't trust me?!" He yelled, he was getting angry again.

"Well," I started hesitantly, "isn't that why you asked her out to begin with?" I had a feeling that was the wrong thing to say. I watched as his eyes turned black again. Yeah, definitely the wrong thing.

"That's not the fucking point!" He shattered the mirror in the bathroom, again. "Fuck this." I heard him mutter as his eyes went back to normal and he headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" I called down the hall after him, and all received back

was a not so friendly hand gesture.

( _**Hannah's POV**_ )

I had managed to make it through the next day of classes without seeing Reid at all. Which was definitely weird because he was in two of my classes and he hadn't shown up. It kind of worried me. I mean, Reid wasn't the most studious teenager, but he rarely skipped class. The only time I could remember him missing class was when he got the flu last April. It just wasn't like him.

I met up with Rachael and Bobby on the front steps of the school. "You wanna go into town and get some lunch?" Rachael asked and I nodded, trying to push all thoughts of Reid Garwin out of my head.

"Sounds good, I'm starving." I said before flipping my head over and pulling my long auburn hair into a loose ponytail on top of my head.

"I'll drive." Bobby offered, being the gentlemen that he was...most of the time at least. He was a good guy, a bit of a dumb jock, but nothing to serious. He was on the school football team, and the football team didn't exactly get along with the swim team, so you could just imagine the tension between him and Reid when they were stuck in mine and Rachael's dorm room together. Ugh, there's those thoughts of Reid again.

The three of us headed towards the student parking lot. "Hey, just let me grab my jacket from my car." I was itching to get out of this stupid blazer I had to wear 5 days of the week, but it wasn't exactly warm enough to walk around without some kind of jacket. I headed towards my white Chevy Equinox, and noticed Tyler's Hummer parked in its usual place next to it. Although I couldn't see him, as I got closer I could hear him yelling.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He sounded mad. "You were gone all fucking night and weren't in school all day!" I was about to round the corner of the Hummer to see what was going on when the other person with Tyler spoke up.

"Fuck off, Baby Boy!" I heard Reid yell back. I froze in my tracks. I turned on my heel, with every intention of grabbing my jacket from my car and going directly to the other side of the parking lot where Bobby's car was.

"Do you know how worried we were about you?! After what I walked in on last night?! Me, Caleb, and Pogue were out till three a.m. looking for your ass, hoping we didn't find you dead in a fucking ditch!" I could tell Tyler was beyond pissed. The only time the word 'fuck' was ever in his vocabulary was when he was royally pissed.

"Yeah, well here I am, nothing wrong, nothing broken, you hap-" The beeping of my car as I unlocked it interrupted him. Shit. I forgot it did that. I saw both Tyler and Reid's heads appear around the corner of the Hummer. My eyes widened slightly. Reid's head quickly disappeared and I heard a small crash, as if he had dropped a bunch of things, before a car door slammed and his dark red truck went screeching from where it had been parked on the other side of Tyler's hummer. I heard Tyler groan in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Ty." I said heading to where I knew he was standing on the other side of his car. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Not your fault he's an ass." I shrugged. It kinda was at the moment. Then I looked at the ground where Reid's truck had been parked moments before. On the ground I saw a bunch of CDs that had been run over. My CDs that I kept in Reid's truck because most of the music he usually listened to sucked. That son of a bitch ran over my CDs!! My face went red in rage. I quickly headed to my car, grabbed everything that I could find that belonged to Reid, which consisted of some crappy CDs, a gray hoodie, a pair of gym shorts, and head phones.

"Hey Ty," I started and he looked up at me, almost nervously. "Can you give these to Reid for me?" I asked before dropping everything in my arms into a large puddle. "Thanks."

I barely heard him mutter a somewhat sarcastic sounding 'sure thing' as I turned and walked in the other direction.

Fuck you, Reid Garwin.


	5. You Cut Me Open & I Keep Bleeding, Keep,

**Title: **Picture To Burn

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a ridiculous amount of time since I've updated, and I'm so sorry for that! Life has just been crazy lately, with school and work I barely have time to sleep, let alone write. I'm gonna try and update as often as I can, but I can't make any promises. Plus I have a couple of other stories that I have to work on updating, and I have so many other ideas that have been floating around in my head that I've been trying to get down for future use. A Tyler story in particular has been playing through my head for the past week. Lol. But anyways, chapter title credit goes to Leona Lewis. I absolutely love Bleeding Love, does anybody know when her album is gonna get released in the US? I'm dying to hear the rest of it! Cuz I know it's not on iTunes or anything, only the single. :\ Anyways, enough with my random rambling, on with the chapter! So enjoy and review, thanks!

**PS..** I wanted to get this chapter up before I went to bed, so I only quickly read it over a couple of times. Sorry for any errors!

**Chapter 5;**You Cut Me Open & I Keep Bleeding, Keep, Keep Bleeding Love...

( _**Hannah's POV**_ )

I wish I could say that things between me and Reid had gotten better over the past few days, but I would be lying if I did. And I wish that I could say that I thought Reid was just mad at me, but I didn't think he was. He hates me now, no actually I think a better word is despise. He absolutely _despises_ me now.

It was the end of the day on Thursday and I was putting some of my books in my locker so I wouldn't have to lug them to my room and back the next morning for no reason. I felt someone tug at my hair and I turned to see Rachael standing behind me, a huge smile plastered on her face. I laughed.

"What are you so happy about?"

She clasped her hands together giddily and answered, "Guess who is having a party tomorrow night?" I went to answer but she didn't let me. "I'll tell you, Brendan McDermott!" I grinned.

I finally understood why she was absolutely ecstatic. Brendan McDermott was in our grade and had thrown a party at the beginning of the school year since we were in 10th grade. And every year it had been the best party of the school year, so I doubted the one for our senior year would be any different. He was gonna go all out.

"And..." She continued with even more enthusiasm than before, "do you know where it's going to be this year?" I blanked.

"Uhm, his house like it is every year?"

"No! It's gonna be at the Dells!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down this time. I raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed. "I was talking to him sixth period, he said he was gonna go out with a bang this year." A party at the Dells would definitely go down as one of the best if not the best party at Spenser Academy. Ever.

I was about to ask her the details, like what time and exactly where at the Dells, seeing as that place was kind of big, when I noticed a familiar blonde head walking down the hallway towards where I was standing with Rachael.

Reid had his arm draped around a small brunette cheerleader he'd been hanging out with the past couple of days. Her name was Kiki, or Candy, or Kari or something ditzy like that. She was in my Latin class third period, but I still wasn't sure. They were talking closely, making an obvious scene of flirting.

Stupid Bimbo.

Rachael rolled her eyes and I slammed my locker angrily. This seemed to catch his attention and he looked up at me, a malicious glare that I was becoming all too familiar immediately settled over his features as he looked at me.

I sighed sadly and turned away from him, back to Rachael, who was now looking at me sympathetically. "Stop it, Rach."

"Hannah..."

"Please, I don't wanna hear about how I have to get over him, how I'm better off without him, blah, blah, blah. Not right now, please." I wasn't in the mood for that lecture again. I opened my locker again. "Where's my blazer?" I asked half-heartedly, looking to see if I had dropped it on the floor. Rachael shook her head, confused.

"I haven't seen you with it since lunch." She said as her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and I assumed it was Bobby from the lovey-tone her voice took on almost immediately. Just another thing to remind me of what I didn't have anymore.

But this is what I wanted right? No more cheating, no more fighting, no more games.

No more pain.

No more Reid.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. I racked my brain, trying to remember where I had left my blazer. I had it in lunch, and after lunch because we went outside to meet up with Bobby and his friend Chad.

Chad.

I smiled to myself, thinking of the cute boy with the shaggy blonde hair that Rachael and Bobby were trying to get me to go out with this weekend.

Maybe getting over Reid wouldn't be as hard as I thought...

Okay, back to the important matter here. My missing blazer. My parents were gonna kill me if they had to fork over another hundred dollars for a blazer. It was my third one and school had only been in session for a little under a month.

After lunch was Pre-Calc, and I usually took off the school mandated blazer in that class because the teacher was old and always had the heat cranked up to about 90 degrees. That must be where it is.

"Rach, I'm gonna go look for it." I said and she nodded, covering the speaker of the phone momentarily to answer me.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the locker room before practice."

"See ya soon."

"Bye Bitch." I laughed and flipped her off and headed towards the room that served as the torture chamber fifth period everyday. It wasn't that far from my locker, maybe two hallways at the most, and I was hoping it wouldn't be locked up for the night yet.

I grabbed the knob, and was happy when I felt it turn in my grasp. I walked in and immediately stopped in my tracks.

He just had to pick this room, didn't he?

I shouldn't be surprised though, I had the worst luck in the world. I must have broken five mirrors or something when I was little that I didn't remember.

I looked back up to where Reid had Miss Cheerleader-Skank perched precariously in his lap, his tongue so far down her throat I'm surprised it wasn't coming out of her ass.

Such a fucking slut. Both of them.

Did I mention that I really hate my rotten-fucking-luck? Well I do.

Ugh! I had to get out of there, but I wasn't leaving without my blazer if it was here. If my heart was gonna get ripped out of my chest, at least something productive was going to come of it.

And it better fucking be here. If I was seeing all of this for nothing, I was gonna throw that stupid bitch through a wall.

They hadn't noticed me yet, and I quickly averted my eyes from them to where I sat that day in class, and there was my blazer, draped across the back of the seat.

I let the door slam shut behind me as I headed to my usual seat, which was three levels lower then where they were.

"Hannah...?" I heard his voice, but I refused to look at him, fearing that my eyes would give away what my face was trying to hide. I grabbed the most hated part of my school uniform, and headed straight out of the room, not chancing a glance back at them.

But as soon as the door closed behind me I was running, tears falling freely down my face.

I don't know how far I got, I wasn't bothering to look where I was going, when I bumped into a hard, solid body.

"Whoa..." Whoever it was caught me before I fell to the floor. "Hannah? What's wrong?" It was only then that I noticed it was Tyler's worried voice that matched the blurry face, topped with a blob of brown hair.

His hands were on my face, wiping the tears away, questioning what had happened and I couldn't help myself...

I know I had caught him off guard, because for a brief moment he responded back.

"No, Hannah stop!" He exclaimed, holding me at an arms length. "We can't do that!"

"Why not Tyler?!" I asked, trying to attack his lips again. But he held me back. Damn him for being stronger then me!

"Reid's my best friend, Hannah." Yeah, like I didn't already know that.

"So? It's not like he actually cares anymore." I stated, and I felt my vision start to blur once again, but I fought them hard this time, trying to keep my composure.

"What are you-Oh..." He trailed off, as if some kind of realization had just hit him. "You found out about him and Kristy, didn't you?"

"Oh? Are you talking about Cheer-slut?" He nodded and I forced a laugh. "So that's her name."

"I mean, sure they're kind of dating now or whatever...but he still-"

"Dating?!" I cut him off. "They're _dating_?" My voice cracked slightly on the last word. Tyler suddenly looked nervous.

"You didn't know?" He asked and shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks once more. "Oh, Hannah..." He pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back gently. "It's nothing to him, Han." He said as my tears soaked through his white dress shirt.

I shook my head miserably. I can't believe he had already replaced me. "It didn't look like 'nothing', Ty."

"Sweetie, he's only trying to hurt you." He started. "You hurt him, so he's trying to hurt you just as bad. He's on the defensive now, you know just as well as I do how he gets." He pulled my head up so that out eyes were locked. "But Hannah, he's my best friend. I've known him since we were in diapers and I can see through that wall he puts up for everyone else." He paused, to make sure I was listening before continuing. "This whole 'Kristy' thing; it's _nothing_ to him." He stressed the 'nothing' part. "He doesn't care about her, she's just something to keep his mind off of you." I sniffled and he reached up to wipe a few stray tears from my face. "He cares about you so much, I swear it Hannah."

All I could do was nod. And I did it more for his benefit then my own. When it came to Reid, I didn't know what to believe, or think, or even feel anymore.

Seems that getting over Reid Garwin was going to be so much harder then I thought.


	6. And Her Eyes Were Red With Anger

**Title:** Picture To Burn

**A/N: **So, I _borrowed_ the party scene from the beginning of the movie, and switched some of it up a bit to fit in with my story, nothing too major though. I've already got a good portion of the next chapter written, so hopefully it'll be up soon, most likely within the week since I'm currently on spring break so I don't have that much school work to deal with. Credit for the chapter title goes to Maroon 5, love them to death!

_So enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 6;**And Her Eyes Were Red With Anger

( _**Reid's POV**_ )

It had been a long day. Tyler had told me about Hannah's reaction after walking in on me with Kristy yesterday, and to be honest, it killed me when I heard.

She hurt me and in true Reid Garwin fashion, I wanted to hurt her back ten times as worse. Seems I got what I wanted, but what I didn't realize was how shitty I would feel after. The thought of her crying was as bad as the thought of her kissing Tyler.

I had really considered punching him in the face after I had heard that part.

I had tried to talk to Hannah all day, but no matter how hard I tried, how much I even used, I couldn't seem to get her alone. I even tried cornering her in the girls bathroom at the end of the day, but it was no use. She could be pretty good at avoiding someone when she tried.

And then there was Kristy. I did everything I could to avoid her, but I wasn't as successful as Hannah had been with me. Once again, she was all over me and I just wasn't in the mood. Yeah, you heard me right. I, Reid Garwin, was not in the mood to have a hot girl all over me. But my mind was on another girl, who was way more important then Kristy, and it wasn't as easy for me to push her face to the back of my mind as it had been for the past week. And no, I will never repeat that out loud.

I couldn't take it anymore, and on my way here I broke it off with her. Not like anything we had going on had been official, but it was just easier to get her off my back to do it that way. At least make her think she was special in the life of Reid Garwin for a few days.

I kicked a stone as I walked to the edge of the cliff where Tyler, Pogue and Caleb were waiting for me.

"Sup fellas?" I asked once I reached them.

"Where were you? I stopped to give you a lift." Tyler asked, his concerned eyes on me.

"Had things to do." Was my simple answer, and they left it alone. But I was sure Baby Boy would ask me about it later. "How's the party?" I asked as I peered over the cliff to see the small bodies of our peers dancing around a bon fire below. You could just make out the sounds of music coming from below.

"Don't know. Just got here." Pogue answered. I nodded, my eyes still trained on the people below, trying to find a certain person even though I knew the attempt was pointless. I wasn't even sure she was going to show up tonight.

"Well hell boys," I smirked as my eyes fell black. The surge of power through my body helped me to relax after the stressful day I had. "Let's drop in." And with that, I jumped off the cliff.

* * *

( _**Hannah's POV**_ )

I was having a perfectly good day, topped off by an even better night...well at least better compared to yesterday. 

I had managed to successfully avoid Reid all day. And I was pretty proud of myself for it. It seemed like every time I turned around he was there, trying to get my attention. I don't even know how he did it, seeing as we only had two classes together and the rest of the day he was _supposed_ to be all the way on the other side of the school from me, but he somehow managed to be in the hall by my locker after every period. It had been a tough job, but I had managed it.

And now it was night time, and I was at Brendan's party. The music was pumping, and the liquor was flowing. I was already two shots down and on my third rum and coke. I was feeling nice.

"Hannah, you want a refill?" I heard Chad ask from behind me as my we danced to the rock music. I looked down at my cup and shook my head when I saw it was still more then half full.

"Nah, I'm good." His hands slipped around my stomach and pulled me flush against the front of his body. Rachael and Bobby were near us, making out as they danced to the heavy rock beat. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Typical Rachael. She's such a slut when she's got a few in her.

"What?" Chad asked and I nodded towards the couple. He laughed as well. "Ah, how many more of those drinks will it take for you to be kissing me like that?" His arms went tighter around me. I giggled and took a long sip, downing almost half of what was left.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I flirted, batting my eyes at him.

I had been hesitant on going out tonight. Actually, I had been set against not leaving my dorm all weekend, but Rachael had bribed me by reminding me of how much alcohol would be there, and then she had guilt tripped me on top of that by reminding me that I had promised Chad we would be going out tonight. So I had caved, but not until I had two beers in my system first.

"Hannah!" I saw Kate Tunney heading towards me, dragging an unfamiliar blonde behind her. I tried to pull myself away from Chad, but he was hesitant to let go of me.

Ugh, clingy already.

"Hey, I'll only be a few minutes...can you get me another drink?" I asked him turning and shoving my cup in his face. He nodded and took it before heading towards the long table that literally had hundreds of different alcohol bottles strewn across it.

"Hey Kate!" I said meeting the girl by one of the smaller bonfires. I gave her a hug. "Hannah Davis." I said offering my hand to the blonde. She gave me a warm smile.

"Sarah Wenham." She said shaking my hand.

"Sarah just transferred in, she's my roommate this year." Kate added happily. I smiled at them. "So, Junior meat Han?" Kate asked looking back in the direction Chad had headed in.

"He's on the football team with Bobby, Rachael's been trying to hook us up since I broke up with Reid."

"He's cute." She observed.

"Yeah..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Not as cute as Reid though?" She questioned. I sighed, wishing I had another drink at the moment.

"Can we please not talk about him?" I pleaded and she nodded, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"So tell me who's here." Sarah asked obviously trying to change the subject, her eyes surveying the people around us. I was definitely starting to like this girl. Her eyes fell on Aaron Abbot. I laughed and Kate scrunched her nose in disgust.

"First thing you need to know about Aaron Abbot, he's a prick. Treats girls like dirt." She gave me a pointed look and I giggled. Oh boy, I was definitely starting to feel all of the alcohol in my system.

"He's gorgeous though, not to mention a _great_ kisser." Yeah, I never would have said that if I were sober. He noticed us looking at him and he winked at me and I gave him the finger before he turned to talk to Kira. "Skank alert!" I nearly shouted. Kate laughed, and Sarah looked confused. "Aaron's girlfriend, Kira." I clarified, waving my arm in her general direction. "She's a super slut." Kate laughed again, giving me a high five for my drunken wittiness. "I beat the shit out of her in tenth grade for sleeping with my ex-boyfriend." Sarah laughed this time, but her attention was quickly caught by someone else.

"Who's that?" She asked referring to an unfamiliar brunette boy, his face visible across the way as he stood by one of the fires.

"He's new. Don't know much about him..." Kate started and I cut her off.

"He's definitely cute." I smiled, happily stating the obvious. Hopefully it would be just as obvious when I saw him when I was sober. I wonder if my speech was slurring yet...

"Yes he is, and I intend to find out exactly who he is." Kate said, her eyes still on the cute newbie.

"Pogue won't be happy about that." I said, giving her an innocent look in response to the dirty one she threw at me.

"They're here!" She suddenly squealed and I turned my head in the direction that she was looking. I groaned at the site of four familiar silhouettes making their way down one of the sand dunes.

"Who're they?" I heard Sarah ask in slight awe of the gorgeous boys. I was about to make an escape but I felt Kate's hand grip my arm, keeping me where I was.

"The Sons of Ipswich."

"Ugh! Kate, let go please!" I begged, trying to tug my arm out of her grasp. She shook her head. 

"Screw him, Hannah. He's a jerk." She said, making it clear she had no intention of letting me go. Thank God I had all this alcohol in my system, or I would definitely not make it through this impending altercation. Once the guys were within five feet, Kate let go of me and ran into Pogue's arms.

"Hey baby!" She exclaimed before pecking him on the mouth. Ugh, what I wouldn't give for an easy escape at the moment; I could already feel Reid's eyes on me.

"Hey yourself." He laughed. "Hannah." He acknowledged me with a smile and a nod.

"Hey Pogue." I gave him the best smile I could. The alcohol was the only thing giving me the strength to stay here at the moment.

"Who's this?" He finally asked, referring to Sarah.

"Baby, this is Sarah. She's my new roommate. She just transferred in from the Boston Public." Kate started the introductions. "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, and Reid-" 

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening." I watched him reach over Caleb's shoulder and introduce himself.

"Good evening." I heard Sarah laugh in amusement.

I rolled my eyes at him. I hate him so much. He seemed to notice and continued with, what I guess was his attempt at flirting. "You know Sarah's my grandmother's name. You remind me of her-" What was wrong with him? I knew first hand that Reid Garwin had _much _better game then _that_.

"Caleb Danvers," Caleb said cutting Reid off, and I couldn't help the snort of laughter that left me. Reid glared at me as Caleb continued. "and you don't remind me of my grandmother in anyway."

Reid was still glaring at me when I noticed Aaron Abbot making his way towards us, Kira and his goon Brody not far behind.

Definitely something I wanted to avoid at all costs. I turned to Kate.

"I'm gonna go find Chad, wouldn't want him getting lonely and finding another dance partner." I said, winking at her and smirking when I saw Reid's eyes flare in anger. I ignored him and turned to Sarah. "It was nice meeting you, the three of us will have to get together and go shopping or go to lunch soon." I said, giving her a genuine smile.

"Yeah, definitely." She said returning my smile before turning back to Caleb. Oh, she was definitely interested in the eldest Ipswich Son. Good. I didn't want to hate her for falling for Reid's charm, she seemed like a nice girl. 

"Later Boys!" I called to the guys and waved before I headed to where Chad was, leaning up against the drink table. I could feel Reid's stare burning a whole in my back. I'm surprised it wasn't my ass though. He could be such a perv.

"What was that all about?" Chad asked as he handed me a drink. I took a long sip, downing more then half of it at once. Oh, that feels good.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I felt the alcohol flow through me. Then I shrugged, remembering his question and turned in the direction of where everyone was, and could see Aaron and Caleb at a stand off. Got out of there right on time.

"Nothing, Kate wanted to introduce me to her new roommate." I answered. "Sorry it took so long."

"Alls forgiven if you dance with me some more." I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards where Bobby and Rachael were still dancing.

We danced for a few minutes, and it was nice. It immediately took my mind off of Reid, and I don't know if it was my intoxicated state or being with Chad. Maybe it was both? I could feel his hands gripping my waist as he ground his hips into mine.

Suddenly I felt his warm breath on my ear. "Have enough to drink yet?" He asked, leaving a small trail of kisses on my neck. Oh, that feels nice. I sighed and let my head roll to the side slightly, giving him better access.

I yelped as I was suddenly ripped away from him and thrown to the floor

"Keep your fucking lips and your dirty-fucking-hands off of her!" I heard Reid yell and I watched him attack Chad.

I stared in disbelief.

This is not happening.

Tyler and Caleb were already on top of Reid, trying to pull him off of Chad.

"Don't be mad that I'm gonna be getting somewhere in two days that you couldn't get to in almost a year!" Chad called over Bobby's shoulder as he held him back. Reid went to lunge at him again, but Tyler, Caleb, and now Pogue held him back.

I stood up, brushing sand off of my clothes. I stumbled slightly, but caught myself before I fell again. This was fucking ridiculous.

"You." I pointed at Reid, and at the sound of my voice he stopped struggling against his friends and turned to look at me. "We need to talk. _Now_."


	7. Cause Hurtful Words Are All That We Exch

**Title:** Picture To Burn

**A/N: **Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I was going to make it shorter, but I wanted to fit in what I could so I can start the next chapter where I want to. I would like to thank Carrie Underwood for the title of this chapter, her song _I Just Can't Live a Lie_ goes almost perfectly with it. Thanks for all of the positive feedback, I hope this chapter lives up to what you guys expected!

Enjoy, review!

**Chapter 7;**Cause Hurtful Words Are All That We Exchange...But I Can't Watch You Walk Away.

( _**Reid's POV**_ )

I followed Hannah into the woods. I could tell she was drunk by the way she swayed while she was walking and her slurred speech when she was talking before.

She stumbled and I grabbed her just before she fell.

"Don't touch me." She yanked herself out of my grip and nearly fell again. I rolled my eyes. I hadn't seen her this drunk in a while. I was about to ask where we were going, when I saw her car come into view.

She stopped by it, and turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell was that?" She asked waving her arms around in the air. I could hear the anger in her voice. I can't believe she was mad at me.

"Are you serious? I just saved you from looking like a slut in front of the entire school." Her eyes widened. Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "You're not even mad at what he said?" I asked, hoping that she was drunk enough that I could easily break her train of thought.

"Wait, what?" She asked, her face confused for a moment then she waved a dismissing hand. "It doesn't matter what he said." Was she serious?

"Are you kidding me?! He says he's gonna _fuck_ you tonight and you don't care, Hannah?" Okay, now _I_ was pissed.

"I don't care about that, it wasn't gonna happen either way." She stated, and her tone caused me to forget for a moment that she was drunk.

Until she stumbled again while standing still.

"Yeah, sure Hannah." She was close to the black out point of her drunkenness. A couple more drinks and she wouldn't know what was going on.

"Are you calling me a slut?" She questioned, pushing my shoulder, which only caused her to loose her balance. I rolled my eyes. "Because I'm not. You of all people should know that I am not easy."

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my eyes. I didn't want this turning into another one of _those_ fights.

"Hannah, you're drunk. Let me drive you back to the dorms and we can talk about this tomorrow." I put my hand out, asking for the keys.

"I am not drunk."

I laughed. Yeah, right.

"Give me your keys, Hannah."

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked defiantly.

"Because I'm trying to keep you from killing yourself." I stated calmly.

"Reid you can't just go around punching every guy that shows an interest in me!" She started to rant randomly, changing the subject. Either she was doing it on purpose or she was as drunk as I thought she was. "Did I attack Cheer-Slut yesterday when you had your tongue down her throat? I think not." She said, hands on her hips once again.

"That's different."

"Right, how?" She sneered.

"Because, Hannah, I don't _care_ about Kristy."

"So? You don't think it hurt me to see you with her, Reid? And then I find out from Tyler that you guys are dating!" Her voice cracked and even in the dark I could see her eyes start to glisten.

"Dating? We were never dating." I stated, thinking that would make her feel better.

"That's not the point Reid! Still seeing it, God, that hurt so much!"

"Hannah..."

"And then you go and attack Chad like you still care! You have to stop acting like that!"

"Why?" Maybe her drunken state would come in handy and she would start opening up to me.

"Because every time you do, you drag me down, back into this whole mess of feeling like shit!" She wiped furiously at her eyes. "I was pulling myself out of that hole, I was so sure I was gonna be fine. And then here you come push me right back in! Please, you _have_ to stop pretending to care."

"Pretend? Of course I care! Why the hell do you think I did that?!" Was she stupid?

"Cause you like messing with my head!"

I shook my head. "You're being ridiculous Hannah!"

"No I'm not Reid! Why cant you just let me get over you in peace?" She cried, pushing me again. This whole violence thing has got to stop.

"Don't you understand? I don't want you to get over me!" I grabbed her arms as they went to hit me again. "Stop that!" She pulled them away and crossed them over her chest defensively.

"Can you just go? Please? Let me wallow in my own self pity." Tears were still falling from her eyes.

"I can't leave you, Hannah." I said softly. She slumped herself against her car, putting her head in her hands. I approached her cautiously. "Did it really bother you that much? Seeing me with Kristy?"

"Of course it did." She mumbled into her hands.

"Why Hannah? You broke up with me."

"I know..."

"Then why does it bother you so much? If you care so much then why are we not together anymore?"

"Because Reid!" She exclaimed, pushing herself off of the car. "Three strikes."

Huh?

"What?"

"In baseball. You get three strikes and you're out." She explained, wrapping her arms around her body as it began to rain slightly. "I gave you eight strikes, Reid." She was silent for a moment. "EIGHT!" She cried out suddenly, holding out her fingers in demonstration. "I gave you eight chances Reid, and you blew every single one of them!"

"Hey, don't think I forgot about your little escapades with Abbot." I replied in defense. She shook her head.

"Don't you get it? I only did that because I wanted you to feel the pain I felt every time you slept with some skank and I found out." She bit her lip, and I could tell she was fighting back more tears. "That's why I picked Aaron. I thought he would be the one person that it would cause you pain to hear about me with, enough pain for you to understand what you were doing to me." She laughed harshly. "I was so wrong though." She pushed some of her now wet hair out of her face.

I wonder if she even realized it was raining yet.

"Reid, you claim you care...but how am I supposed to believe you?" She started again, and her body shivered. I immediately went to take my jacket off, but she stopped me. "Don't bother." She said holding a hand up before continuing. "You don't cheat on people you care about. Maybe once, you slip up...we're all human, nobodies perfect, Reid, and I understand that. But _eight_ times..." She trailed off.

So that's it. That's why she thinks I don't care.

She really doesn't get it...does she?

"What about Chad?" It came out harsher then I had intended.

She immediately went back on the defensive.

"What about him?"

"Why were you letting him do that, say those things? And you don't care?" The rain was starting to get heavier, but neither of us seemed to care at the moment. "But I make one little comment, not even intending for it to be insulting, and you're all over me about it! What the hell is that, Hannah?!"

"He doesn't mean anything to me." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, great answer."

Not like me meaning anything to her was gonna get her back in my arms, right?

"God, Reid. Just shut up." She sighed rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"I'm not the one talking nonsense, Hannah." She glared at me.

"I'm drunk, Reid. I'm allowed to talk nonsense."

Oh, so _now_ she admits it.

Whatever, time to for more information fishing.

"If I hurt you so much, why isn't it just easy for you to get over me? Forget about me?" I started, "If I was the cause of so much pain why can't you just walk away?"

I had to know if...

I had barely finished my question when she threw her arms up in the air.

"Because I love you, Reid! I am so in love with you, and I hate myself for it!"

I froze.

What did she just say?

Does she even realize what she just said?

"It's so hard, everybody screaming at me to just get over you, I'm better off, blah, blah! And I know I shouldn't want to be with you anymore!" She continued rambling but I was still frozen, my mind still processing what she had just said. "But how am I better off? When I feel so empty because you're not there to make me happy?"

Suddenly it all clicked in my head.

"I'm just tired of pretending I'm okay without-"

( _**Hannah's POV**_ )

I felt my back slam into the door of my car as Reid's lips attacked mine.

I immediately pulled him closer to me, kissing him back just as furiously. It felt so good to have him kissing me again, and as much as the door handle was killing my back, I didn't care. All that mattered was that Reid was kissing me, and it felt so amazing.

Suddenly I was pulled away from the car, and I didn't realize I was actually inside of it until I felt the soft cushion of the backseat against my back.

Wait. How did that happen?

My car was locked and he didn't have the keys.

I pulled away from him and he pushed me in farther before getting in himself and slamming the door.

"How...?"

"Shh..." He pulled me back into another passionate kiss and I couldn't help the way I melted into him.

He suddenly broke the kiss and rested his hands on my face, his eyes searching for mine in the dark. Once our eyes were locked he took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Hannah." He stated it clearly, but I thought I was hearing things.

I stared at him dumbly.

"What?"

"I love you, Hannah." He repeated again. I let a grin spread across my face.

"I heard you right?" I questioned, and watched as he nodded his head. "Oh thank God." and I pulled him in for another kiss.

You know how some people describe how when they kiss someone they become breathless? Well that's what Reid does to me. He has the ability to kiss me and literally take my breath away. And he's the only person who has ever been able to do that to me.

Sometimes I wonder if I affect him the same way.

When he kisses me, he consumes all of my thoughts. Nothing else is relevant besides the amazing feeling I get; it's like the whole world around us disappears.

I was so caught up in that feeling, I didn't even realize we weren't alone in the woods anymore until a light flashed in the window and a loud tapping noise came from the outside.

"What the fuck?!" Reid cursed as I jumped in surprise.

The tapping and flashing lights continued.

"Police!" The person outside my car called. I heard Reid groan and my eyes widened in panic. "Open up kids!"

"Put your jacket back on." Reid instructed when I made no attempt to move. I looked at him and snapped back to reality.

I didn't even realize I had taken it off.

I watched him pull on his orange zip-up and then he handed me his jacket. I went to protest but he shook his head. "Take it, Hannah." He insisted. I nodded and pulled it on as he opened the door.

"What are you kids doing out here so late?" The cop asked as we stepped back out into the rain. He eyed me curiously. "Have you been drinking tonight?" He asked, his eyes still on me.

How could he tell so quickly?

I immediately grabbed Reid's hand.

"Well, you see sir-" He started when we heard the sound of glass shattering close by. All of our heads turned in the direction of the sound, and I saw that a handful of cops were huddled around a white car.

"Chief!" One of them called moments later. "You're going to want to get over here, I think we've got an overdose!" My grip on Reid's hand tightened as I recognized the car.

"You two stay right here." Reid nodded, he seemed a little dazed. I squeezed his hand again.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes meeting mine instantly.

"I know who's car that is." I said softly as the police chief made his way back over to us.

"Do you think you could try to identify this kid for us? He has no ID on him." He asked.

Reid looked at me with a worried expression.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

The chief led us over to the car, and another cop immediately moved out of the way.

Reid's eyebrows shot up.

I gasped and my free hand flew over my mouth.

I had never seen a dead body before, at least in real life...but I was almost positive it wasn't supposed to look like. That couldn't be what an overdose looked like. It looked like the life had literally been sucked out of him.

Maybe I was still a little drunk.

The cop led us away from the car and looked at us expectantly. Reid turned to me, apparently he had no idea who it was.

"His name's Lance Regan." I choked on the sob that was trying to make its way out.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he sits-sat-he sat next to me in Latin." He nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Okay, thanks for the help. You kids can go, but I want you to go straight home." He ordered. Reid and I both nodded and I was vaguely aware of him leading me back towards my car.

"I'm gonna drive, okay?" He asked, concern in his voice. I simply nodded and searched through my purse, handing him my keys when I found them.

The ride back to school was silent.

"Han," Reid said, catching my attention as he drove through the school gates. I looked at him. "You okay baby?" He asked, placing his hand over my own.

"I...not really." I answered truthfully. "Is that what someone really looks like when they OD?" Reid shook his head as he pulled my car into the empty parking space between his truck and Tyler's Hummer.

"Honestly, I don't think so." He sighed. "C'mon, we should get inside and into dry clothes before we get sick."

Reid led me into the dorm house and up the two flights of stairs to my room. He still had my keys so he took it upon himself to open the door. We walked in and I flipped on the light, and it didn't surprise me when I noticed Rachael wasn't asleep in her bed. She spent most of her nights in Bobby's room.

Reid turned to me, brushing some of my wet hair out of my face. "You gonna be okay?" He asked.

I know I probably shouldn't be doing this...

"Can you stay with me?"

But I really didn't want to be alone, especially after...

If anything, I can blame the alcohol in the morning.

He kissed my forehead.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I am." I gave him the best smile I could, and he seemed satisfied. "But Reid Garwin, I swear if I feel your hands trying to cop a feel I will kick your pale, scrawny ass." He smirked and grabbed my hands.

"Don't make promises you aren't gonna keep." He murmured pulling me to him and kissing me soundly. When we broke apart he gave me a grin. I giggled and slapped at his chest lightly.

"You're such a perv." I began pushing him out of the room. "Go get changed and come back, I don't wanna hear your bitching when you get sick." He mumbled a 'shut up' before kissing my lips once more and heading out the door.

I smiled to myself. It felt good to not have to be pretend to happy for once.


End file.
